parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Underpants 2
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Spider-Man 2 (2004)". Cast: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mary Jane Watson - Edith (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Harry Osborn - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Dr. Otto Octavious/Dr. Octosphynx Cat - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Aunt May Parker - Elsa (Frozen) *J. Jonah Jameson - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rosalie Octavious - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *John Jameson - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dr. Curt Connors - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Louise (Kelly's Best Friend) - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Aziz - Donald Duck (Disney) *Uncle Ben Parker (Only Appears in Toki's Dream) - Christoper Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Norman Osborn/The Green Crocodile (Only Appears in Spike's Vision) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) *Hoffman - Fear (Inside Out) *Betty Brant - Elena (Elena the Avalor) *The Snooty Usher - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dr. Davis - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Ditkovich - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Ursula Ditkovich - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pizza "Heist" Witness - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Boy Saved by Spider-Girl - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Girl Saved by Spider-Boy - Angie (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *The Poker Player - Walter (Spies the Disguise) *The Receptionist - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *The Man at Thanks - Surly (The Nut Job) *The Amazed Kid - Charlie Brown and Little Red-Haired Girl (Peanuts) *The Two Robbers - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *New York City Cops - Toy Story Characters *New York City Crowd - The LEGO Movie Characters and The Emoji Movie Characters *Woman at Web - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Theater Traffic Cop - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *The Violinist - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *The Elevator Passenger - Ferdinand *The Society Woman - Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Raymond - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *The Man at Good - Ralphie (Ralphsoe) *The Woman at Danger - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Dr. Isaacs - Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Operating Surgeon - Littlest Pet Shop Characters *Mr. Jacks - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *The Nerdy Woman - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pets Shop) *Stan Lee (Man Dodging Debris) - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story) *The Girls Happies - Girls from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *Mrs. Jameson - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Announcer - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *The Jazz - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *The Sing - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *The Stage Manager - Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *The Man at Tell - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Garbage Man - Hank (Finding Dory) *The Girl - Katie (PAW Patrol) *The Mugging - Lord Business & Lord Business' Robots (The Lego Movie) *The Man at Help - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Bernard Houseman - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *The Man at Help! Fire! - Trent (Total Drama) *Little Girl - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Little Girl's Parents - Dora's Parents (Dora the Explorer) *The Firemans - Fireman Sam and Charlie Jones (Fireman Sam) *Henry Jackson - Chris Mclean (Total Drama) *The Man at "You have a train to catch" - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *The Man and Woman Screaming - Mike Wazowski & Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *The Train Drive - Tarzan *Boy with Mask - Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *The Woman at Church - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Marvel Movies Category:Spider-Man spoofs Category:Spiderman spoof